A Demon's Magic: Phoenix Ashes
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Yuri decided he didn't like the color pink. Or toads, for that matter. Still, he couldn't believe this woman was chosen to be their teacher. Harry seemed to be getting more furious with her day by day. Cedric was missing. The Minister seemed to be going crazier by the week. And Dumbledore seemed just as lost as Yuri felt. Sequel to 'A Demon's Magic'
1. Prologue

**_Me: Here it is! The long awaited sequel! I know it's been really long, but I've been going through a lot lately, what with college and everything. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me! This is only the Prologue, so it's a little short. I'll try and make the first chapter a bit longer. In the meantime, enjoy!_**

* * *

It was morning when the plane landed.

For only having been on a plane twice, Harry thought he was doing remarkably well. Of course there was the nervousness and the slight uncomfortable feeling of lifting off the ground, but overall he thought that it was rather enjoyable. Still, he missed his broom.

The first two weeks of summer had been some of the best he'd ever had. When he had told the Dursley's that a friend of his had paid for some tickets for him to stay over for the summer, they had never looked more overjoyed. Vernon was even humming as he had dropped Harry off at the airport, he even helped with finding the boy's flight number. Harry was very glad that they never asked exactly where he was going, though he doubted they even cared. When his first, and only, letter arrived, two days after school had ended, it was from Dumbledore. He remembered what it said, not the exact wording of course, but the jist of it.

Apparently, Ron and Hermione were unable to to come with him to Japan. Ron, because his family wanted him to stay close due to Voldemort's resurrection. Hermione, because her parents wanted to spend time with their only daughter, who they hardly saw anymore. Needless to say, Harry had felt a little lonely on the plane heading to Japan.

He reflected on the active summer with Yuri and Murata. It had been the best time of his life, if he was being honest with himself. There was no danger hanging over his head, no pressure from school, just being taught baseball and listening to some of Yuri's crazy stories. The only thing that dampened the whole thing was the lack of news from England.

Despite the many letters Yuri was receiving from the Ministry of Magic, none seemed to contain any news of Voldemort or how everyone was faring. What was even more frustrating was the lack of news from Ron or Hermione. Despite his protests, it seemed that they felt that letters were unsafe for sensitive information. So, in the end, Harry and Yuri were left in the dark.

It took about a week, but Harry found that he didn't mind the lack of information as much as he thought he would. With Yuri introducing him to so many different things, it was hard to keep his mind on it. He still worried about his friends, but as their letters were still coming in, he opted to try and enjoy his vacation.

Now, on the way back, Yuri and Murata were on either side of Harry, while Yuri's eccentric family sat at the front of the plane. Murata was reading a book on Wizarding History while Yuri sat with his legs crossed and a doodling pad on his thigh. Harry himself was very paranoid about being in an enclosed space, but was content enough knowing that he had two good friends on either side of him.

"~Are you alright?~" Jumping slightly at the sudden voice in Japanese, Harry turned his head to his friend. Yuri had his eyebrows pinched in worry while he stared at Harry. Harry himself was a little unsure of how to tell his friend just what was bothering him, seeing as how he couldn't figure it out himself.

He nodded just to satisfy the Japanese boy before going back to his own thoughts. Looking down at the book in his hand that was titled "English-Japanese Translation", Harry decided to go over it one more time. Learning a new language was challenging, to be sure, but the young wizard was really happy that he was making progress.

He could understand simple things from his friends and could even respond once in awhile. Yuri had tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary, as he could just wear the weird ear plug that translated it for him, but Harry felt like it was some sort of 'right-of-passage'. He felt alienated enough for being in a foreign country, so this made things a little easier. Smiling, Harry took out a notebook and turned to a blank sheet.

As he started tracing out the Kanji from his book, he wondered just how he was going to keep up his self-education of the language, all the while trying to ignore the bubbling anxiety in his chest.


	2. Post-Flight Entertainment

Exhaustion overtook me as we landed. Twelve hour flights shouldn't be taken in one sitting, but Mom wanted to go back as soon as possible.

Heading to baggage claim, I immediately spotted my backpack before picking it up. I also grabbed Harry's and Murata's luggage as I spotted it. Just as I was about to pick up Harry's backpack, I felt a slight push on my back. Not enough to tip me over, but enough for me to realize who it was.

"Murata." I said tiredly, not in the mood to deal with his antics. For about half the summer Murata had been bothering me to tell Harry about the Demon Kingdom and it was tiring to try and explain to him why I wanted the situation quiet. It was hard to explain. Despite all the lies and allusions to what was really going on, every time something was 'revealed' Harry, Ron, and Hermione would treat me differently. It was subtle and slow, but it kinda hurt that they would think any differently of me just because of my position.

Harry actually reacted differently from his two friends. Instead of being more wary, he seemed to respond to me as a kindred spirit, sharing unwanted fame. That was one reason why I enjoyed his company more than anyone else's at Hogwarts, no offense to Ron or Hermione. The only other person who never treated me any different was, oddly enough, Neville. I don't know if this was out of politeness or simply him being his kind self, but it was a welcome diversion.

"You can't keep hiding it from them forever." I knew that. He knew I knew that. But things were different now. Despite everything about the Demon Kingdom that I loved and enjoyed, I had never had the opportunity to share it with anyone outside of my family. My friends from the baseball club, my classmates, even childhood friends had been left in the dark. (Granted, I hadn't been as close to them as I was with my friends from the Demon Kingdom but it still kinda hurt to hide things from them.)

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville . . . .Because of who they were and what they were, I was able to tell them some things . . .not everything but some things. It was a nice change compared to what I had to do when I was in high school, but at the same time, it was horrible.

People looked at me differently, a hidden animosity brewing underneath their eyes. It was a lot like the humans back in the Demon Kingdom. Fear of the unknown, that's what it was. Add in fear from rumors and hearsay and then eventually a riot would break out. God(?) knows it happened several times back home.

I sighed, putting Harry's backpack to the side next to my own larger suitcase. "I will . . .eventually. I just need . . ." I didn't want to say 'time', knowing that wasn't true, especially with the way it seemed to freeze every time I left this world. ". . .more information." I settled on, thinking back to how upset Harry had been over the few letters he had gotten over the summer. Murata and I had tried to get information about what was happening to the Wizarding World now that Voldemort was back, but we were also kept in the dark. It had left Murata surprisingly angry at how little information we were getting.

I heard a slight hum of thought behind me as I continued to wait for the rest of our luggage. Murata only did that when he was deep in thought about something, so I left him to it. "Dumbledore still keeps refusing to answer my letters with anything but vague bullshit." the Great Sage said darkly, tapping his forefinger to his glasses. "It's a good thing you've been able to keep Harry occupied, he doesn't need this right now. Especially since we have no real answers for him."

I rolled my eyes, "What, you're not going to keep information from him 'for his own good'?" I watched the luggage as it tumbled down the slide and made its way to the turning platform. Honestly, you would think it wouldn't be that hard to keep luggage that was checked-in together, together.

"It didn't work very well the first time." Murata sighed. I knew what he was referring to. Not telling me things, keeping me in the dark, pushing me into situations with no preparations. Though we all came out of it just fine, ever since I had begun taking my role as King seriously I had forbid him hiding such vital things from me. Planning was all well and good, but I swear we could have just skipped half the bullshit I had been through and still gotten the boxes and saved the world just fine. "Plus, I don't know why we should keep anything from him. I've asked Dumbledore why he insists on doing this, but all I get is 'he's still a child, let him live his life', and I don't trust the old man enough to really care what he's saying."

I nodded, reaching out to snatch Murata's luggage, "Plus, Harry isn't really a kid anymore. I mean, yeah, he turns fifteen this year but I was fifteen when I started all my adventures. I don't see why he can't be involved." I paused and thought for a second, fiddling with the name tag on the luggage as I did so. "In fact, he's more mature than I was. Plus, he's faced Voldemort like what . . .four times now? I think he's deserved at least some information."

"Then why are you keeping things from him?"

Great, I stuck myself in that one. I sighed, handing Murata his stuff. "I just want more time to be a . . .semi-normal kid. Or maybe . . .I dunno. I just don't want them hating me or something." I shrugged and slung my backpack onto my luggage before doing the same with Harry's. "C'mon, let's go find Harry then get something to eat. I'm starving."

Murata snorted but didn't saying anything as we walked over to where Harry would be meeting us. We found him fidgeting in a chair looking around anxiously before sighing in relief as his eyes locked with mine. I chuckled before heading over to hand Harry his stuff.

"Thanks." He said, looking over his meager backpack and suitcase. "What took you so long?" He asked, curiosity lacing the edges of his emerald eyes.

I shrugged, "Took awhile to get the luggage." I didn't lie. It had been an absurdly long time. "You hungry?" I knew he had to be. Beyond the meal my mom had made us before we left he hadn't eaten a thing.

"Famished." I grinned. Good, an honest answer. I had been getting annoyed by his constant 'I'm fine''s when he had been staying with us.

Tentatively, he smiled back. His nervousness from being left alone earlier disappearing. "Let's go grab something to go or something, so we can just leave and check in to our hotel."

There was a pause, "Uh," Harry's voice spoke up, "'We?'"

I groaned, "Look, as much as I would love to bring you back home Harry, we're in London right now. And it's what . . .four in the morning? I'd rather you not have to take a bus all the way back there." I paused in thought, "How about you just stay with us for the rest of the week? It's not like you need to go back for anything. But if you'd rather stay in your own bed or miss your family or some-"

"No!" I was interrupted from my rabbling by Harry's desperate voice. I inwardly grinned, knowing that my plan was working. "No, I . . .I'll stay with you. If you don't mind."

I grinned outwardly this time, "Then let's go get something to eat~!" I grabbed his forearm before dragging him along to the nearest fast-food joint, ignoring Murata's exasperated head shake as I did so.

What? I wasn't about to let Harry go back to that family if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Me: Sorry about the uuuuuh, really fucking slow update. I just now got some inspiration to write this, soooooo. Yeah. Just so you guys know, I will continue working on this. I have NOT abandoned this fic, I'm just a little . . .distracted with my other fanfiction at the moment, so please be a little patient. Once that Fanfic series is done, I will be able to concentrate on this one (but who knows when that will be eh?) soooo yeah, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
